


kitty~ kitty~ (you need a nap)

by Crazy4abby



Series: Crazy's Rare Pair Menagerie [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Haiba Lev/Bakugoug Katsuki is there but it can be read as platonic or romantic, M/M, Mr. Freeze claims another one, i said id do this so i did it, im not very good at romance, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4abby/pseuds/Crazy4abby
Summary: Mr. Freeze claims a couple more victims.(RIP Lev and Katsuki)
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Bakugou Katsuki, Haiba Lev/Bakugou Katsuki
Series: Crazy's Rare Pair Menagerie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003404
Kudos: 12





	kitty~ kitty~ (you need a nap)

“That’s Karasuno for you- always trying something new,” Kuroo complains. Yaku flops on the ground next to him, water bottle in hand. 

“Tell me about it. Their libero is good. The receive with his foot? I couldn’t have done it any better.” Yaku adds. 

“Let’s do another game!” Hinata shouts excitedly, sparkles appearing around him. Kuroo and Yaku look at him, sweat pouring down their heads and necks. Daichi quickly puts a stop to Hinata, who’s bouncing around in excitement. 

“I don’t understand how shrimpy has so much energy after so many sets.” They watch Hinata and Inuoka jump around with each other as both teams watch tiredly. A bit away from them, Katsuki is trying to help Fukunaga stretch, but Lev keeps distracting him. Katsuki knocks Lev’s arm off of his head.

“F- off, Lev! I’m not that short!” Lev pouts and puts his arm back on Katsuki’s head, using it as an armrest. Fukunaga gives Kai a pleading look and Kai takes Katsuki’s place to help him stretch. Katsuki spins around.

“Hah? I thought you needed my help, bug eyes!” Fukunaga blinks and shrugs.

“Mr. Freeze thinks you need to chill out before he gets the bucket.” Katsuki freezes in his step. His face goes slack, and he looks pretty dead inside,

“Was that- a pun?” He asks weakly. Fukunaga shrugs. 

“Are you really that scared of Fukunaga? Who  _ is _ Mr. Freeze anyway.” Katsuki scowls and both Kenma and Yamamoto both dutifully ignore the teasing they get from Kuroo and Yaku. Lev is facing away from Fukunaga, blissfully unaware of what was about to go down.

Fukunaga creeps up behind Lev and pokes his shoulder to get his attention. Lev turns around and Katsuki quickly dashes behind Yaku, who curses at him, to get out of the splash zone. 

Water splashes all over Lev and Katsuki cackles at the sight. Soon enough, the whole gym is laughing, Lev included. 

“That’s Mr. Freeze!” Lev looks down at his sopping wet body, and then up at Katsuki. A mischievous look overtakes Lev’s face and Katsuki quickly deciphers his plan. He dashes away from Lev as far and fast as he can but it is to no avail. Lev glomps Katsuki, getting water all over Katsuki.

Katsuki hisses like a cat, trying to shake the water off of him but the water has sunken into his black practice shirt. His hair puffs up with all of the water. 

Everyone finishes laughing, and they finish stretching properly before heading off to go sleep. Katsuki stretches his neck before yawning loud and wide.

“Aww is the tiny kitty tired~?” Lev coos. Katsuki promptly kicks him in the back and flops on his bed to go to sleep.


End file.
